


GIRL OF HIS DREAMS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never particularly liked Stiles, he always kinda annoyed you, so when he asks you to help him devise a plan to get Lydia Martin you're surprised but you reluctantly agree, you even tell him your willing to be his fake girlfriend if that's what it'll take. But what happens when you find yourself falling for him, will he return the feelings or will he remain on his quest to steal Lydia Martins heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GIRL OF HIS DREAMS

“Hey (Y/N)” Stiles calls as he walks towards my locker, “So here’s the thing I need a favor” he tells me, Of course Stiles needs a favour from me he almost always does.

“What do you want?” I ask him already frustrated with him, Stiles obviously notices this because he starts to talk really fast so fast I can hardly make out what he is saying, all I catch is something about Lydia Martin, which i’m not surprised about since the guy has been in love with her since like the third grade. “Spit it out Stilinski, I don’t have all day” I basically shout at him.

“Well, I was wondering if, you now you could help, you know what it doesn’t matter” he tells me as he turns around and makes his way down the hall.

“Wait up Stilinski” you call after him, “I’ll help you, what do you need” I say once he’s facing me again.

“You sure? You don’t even know what it is yet” he asks, all I do is nod, “ok well if you don’t already know I kinda have feelings for Lydia” he tells me which I just snort in response, “and well I was kinda hoping that you could maybe help me get her to recuperate those feelings” at first I laugh because why would Stiles possibly think that I can get him the girl he’s been drooling over for years and who hasn’t even given him the time of day.

“Oh wow your serious, what makes you think that I can help you get Lydia Martin the girl who I have hardly said two words to since i’ve known her” I tell him, because really the chance that I can help him get Lydia Martin is 0 to 1.

“Well you know, your a girl” he says which I return with a shrug “you know how girls act and what they like, so I was hoping you could give me some advice on what to do” anger flares up inside me how can he actually think that just because i’m a girl that I know how to deal with pretty, popular and boy obsessed teenage girls who’s hobbies include spending all there time shopping and making other people’s lives miserable, I felt the urge to hit him over and over again but knowing that i’ll most likely be suspended and labeled as some kind of psycho by said girls I hold myself back and make my way to my next class.

“Wait (Y/N) stop, i’m sorry” Stiles says as he runs up to me and grabs my wrist, “please i’m begging you, please help me” Stiles begs while trying to pull off his best puppy dog eye expression which he is completely failing out which makes me feel even more sorry for him.

“Ok fine i’ll help you” I say giving in, while Stiles has a huge smile on his face, “we’ll talk at lunch” I tell him as I make my way to my next class.

LUNCH

I find a clear table and sit down, not a few minutes later Stiles is sitting across from me “so what’s the plan” Stiles asks clearly excited.

“Okay straight to business then, I was thinking and well in my opinion the best way to get a girls attention is to stop paying attention to her” I voice my idea which according to the look of confusion on Stiles’s face he’s not following, “you could get her jealous” I tell him hoping he get’s it now.

“Get her jealous, wow (Y/N) what great idea, except how do you suppose I get her jealous when no girl will give me the time of day” he says sarcastically, I hate to admit it but he’s right, he’s not exactly a hit with the females I mean he’s literally 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones and well sarcasm is really his only defense.

“I can’t believe i’m actually about to suggest this but I could be the girl to help you get Lydia jealous” I barely get out the words but when I do the look on Stiles face is priceless which under normal circumstances I would probably be laughing.

“Huh what really, are you serious you’d actually do that” he stutters looking like I just offered to give him a million dollars.

“Yep, totally” I bite out knowing that there’s no backing out now. “But we have to lay down some ground rules, got it” I tell him which he responds with a quick nod.

NEXT DAY

After telling Stiles i’d pretend to be his girlfriend to help him get Lydia jealous we went back to my place so we could lay down the ground rules, which is why i’m walking into school hand in hand with Stiles Stilinski’s, with my heart beating out of my chest but not in a good way while Stiles is pretty much jumping out of his skin. “Stop fidgeting” I whisper while hoping that this is just some bad dream

“Sorry, i’m nervous” he whispers back, soon after were in front of my locker which just happens to be right across from Lydia’s, and like usual she pays no attention to us. “It’s not working” he tells me.

“Thanks Mr Obvious, I do have eyes you know” I snap back, what did he expect for us to walk up and Lydia to just pounce on him, he puts his hand up in defeat.

“So what next?” he asks, without giving it much thought I turn towards my fake boyfriend and put my hands around his neck and pull him towards me until his lips are against mine, without even looking I know Stiles most likely has his eyes open, the kiss only lasts a couple of seconds but it’s enough to make me want to vomit, once I pull away Stiles looks like he was actually petrified, I look over to Lydia’s locker but she’s already making her way down the corridor laughing with all her friends.

“Well that was sudden” I hear Stiles say next to me, again he’s stating the obvious, “and I guess it also didn’t work” he say, I turn and look at him and of course he’s looking at Lydia while looking mildly angry.

“Oh come on Stilinski your not really giving up now are you” I try and give him my best pep talk not knowing why because really I just want this to be over. “Now come on be a good boyfriend and carry my books to my next class” I say trying to lighten up the mood at which I crash and burn at but he still does it anyway.

COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

Today marks the day of my two week fake anniversary of my totally fake relationship with Stiles. After fourteen days of holding hands, hugging, flirting and even kissing Stiles it still has not even had an effect on Lydia, but it has on Stiles’s best friend Scott who fell on his face when he saw us kissing for the first time. “Hey (Y/N)” Stiles calls as he walks up next to me sliding his hand into mine, now if this was a couple of weeks ago i’d probably punch him in the face but now I don't really mind, I hate to admit it but I actually kinda enjoy it just like i’ve enjoyed spending time with him these last couple of weeks.

Just as i’m about to say hey back none other than Lydia Martin walks up to us, “Hey Stiles, and person” Lydia says with her usual ‘make the boys melt’ smile, “so i’m having a party tomorrow and i’d just love for you to come, you can bring your friend if you want” Lydia’s says completely ignoring me and putting all her focus on Stiles, Stiles hand quickly drops from mine as he stares at the girl of his dreams, and for a second I wish he’d look at me that way.

“Sure i’d love to come, I mean we’d love to come” Stiles stutters out, Lydia gives us one last smile before she makes her way back down the hall. Stiles is pretty much jumping up and down by the time Lydia’s out of view, “Oh wow I was just invited to one of Lydia Martin’s famous parties by Lydia herself” Stiles starts rambling “wow (Y/N) do you think she’s jealous and that’s why she invited us to her party” Stiles stops walking at looks at me with those brown eyes of his.

“I don’t know Stilinski, maybe” I tell him, “i’m sure you’ll have a blast at the party” I say while trying to keep my voice even.

“Wait what aren’t you coming, you have to come” he says trying to reason with me, yeah because I want to go to Lydia’s party and watch Stiles throw himself over her while i’m stuck standing in the corner by myself yeah sounds like loads of fun.

“I can’t i’m busy, I promised my dad i’d help him do something tomorrow” I tell him hoping he can’t tell i’m lying.

“Oh come on (Y/N) you have to come I can’t do this with out you” he begs me, and i’m taken back to two weeks ago when he was pleading with me to help him and just like then I give in.

NEXT NIGHT

STILES: I’ll pick you up in 5

After I read the text from Stiles i’m left looking at myself in the mirror and I can’t help thinking what Stiles will think, soon I hear a knock on the door who has to be Stiles, once at the door I take a few deep breaths to slow down my heart beat, when I do open the door there is Stiles my fake boyfriend. He looks at me and for a second I think he’s looking at me like he looked at Lydia just the day before but soon like everything else the moments over.

“Wow (Y/N) you look great” Stiles remarks.

“Thanks your not too bad yourself Stilinski” I respond as I make my way towards Stiles Jeep, once where both in the car Stiles starts it up and looks over to me and gives me a small smile before he reverses out my drive way.

It only takes a few minutes to get to Lydia’s house and already I can see that the place is packed, we can barely get inside since it’s full of drunk and horny teenagers, there all drinking and grinding against each other looking like there having he time of their lives, I accidentally get pushed into some guy and nearly trip over but Stiles quickly grabs my hand so I don’t fall on my face and we keep making our way threw the crowd, too my surprise Stiles doesn’t let go of my hand, and I have to tell myself that it doesn’t mean anything that he’s just doing it so I don’t embarrass myself.

Soon Lydia once again is standing in front of us wearing that same smile and again Stiles’s hand falls from mine and again my heart breaks a little. Lydia starts talking but I can’t make out a word she’s saying because the music is too loud but Stiles seems to hear her fine since he looks like he’s hanging onto every word that come out of her pretty little mouth. So I tell Stiles i’m going to get a drink and ask him if he wants one but I know he didn’t hear me because he’s entranced in what the girl of his dreams has to say and I can’t help but to feel jealous and if this was happening two weeks ago i’d probably think I was going crazy, so instead of going to get a drink I decide that i’ll walk home, anything to get out of here, to get away from the guy I may or may not be a little in love with and the girl of his dreams that is not me.

Once outside I hear Stiles call my name, he too has made his way outside, “Where you going” he asks me clearly confused.

“Home” I answer hoping that the jealously isn’t showing.

“What why?” he asks yet another question still wearing the look of confusion on his face.

“Because I don’t need to be here I did it I helped you get the girl of your dreams, and now i’m going to go home” I tell him knowing that by the end I was practically shouting.

“Woah what’s your problem?”

“Nothing Stiles I don’t have a problem” I assure him not even believing myself

“Come on (Y/N) whats wrong?” he asks looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

“My problem is that I like you Stiles, I like you more than i’d like to admit but here I am admitting it, and it hurts watching you practically drool over Lydia Fricken Martin, so there that’s my problem.” I shout at him but he just stands there with his mouth open with no sound coming out so I turn back around a keep on walking.

To my surprise I feel and hand come down around wrist and twists me back around and soon lips are on mine and I know straight away who they belong too, they belong to my fake boyfriend of the last two weeks they belong to the guy who I enjoy spending time with. The kiss is warm and slow and amazing I feel the sparks that they talk about in movies and I now understand why girls are so obsessed with boys because I know that i might be going crazy but not in a bad way because the lips that are on mine belong to the guy who I may be a little in love with.

NEXT DAY

Here I am walking into school with Stiles’s hand intertwined with mine just like a couple of weeks ago and again my heart is practically beating out of my chest except this time it’s in a good way and this time I don’t want it to end. We make our way down the corridor each step taking us closer to Lydia’s locker but instead of looking at her Stiles looks at me like i’m the girl of his dreams and I know for fact that he’s the guy from mine.


End file.
